


Polka

by Ariana (ariana_paris)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-14
Updated: 2002-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariana_paris/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set straight after "Dead Things" (6.13). Spike confronts Buffy on Valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polka

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet for Valentine's day 2002.

* * *

Buffy peered into the alley cautiously. It seemed to be empty, so she entered and walked through it rapidly. Today had been a good, quiet day. No Spike in flames bursting into her kitchen first thing in the morning. No Spike lurking in the basement of the Magic Box. No Spike paying an impromptu visit to the Doublemeat. No Spike springing from the shadows to help her stake the one vampire she had encountered on patrol. A Spike-free day. And that was obviously A Good Thing.

She would be able to spend the evening with Dawn, and that was a lot more important than wondering where Spike was. Buffy had gone past the halfway point in the alley, and was starting to feel quite relieved -- a little disappointed, but relieved -- when she felt a familiar presence behind her. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I knew it was too good to be true."

"You didn't think I'd let today go by without marking the occasion, did you, love?"

"Well, I could always hope but I guess--" She turned towards him and stared at what he was holding in his hand. "You must be kidding."

Spike frowned. "Why does everyone always say that when I'm holding flowers?"

"Spike, you don't give flowers," exclaimed Buffy. "You're the Big Bad, a vampire! You don't just go around giving Valentine gifts!"

"Why not? You're a good girl, the Chosen One, and that doesn't stop you beating the shit out of me. Surely you must have noticed by now that I'm not evil all the time. Or have you been in a coma the last year or so?" He shrugged. "Anyway, I'm a creature of habit; I always gave Dru something for Valentine's day."

"Something dead, no doubt. And you are so not my Valentine!"

As she was speaking, Buffy's eyes were on the bouquet. How could an evil vampire select such lovely flowers? And Spike was looking anything but evil with that sincere expression on his face. Maybe Dawn could wait another couple of hours after all... Buffy shook her head firmly. 

"No, I have to go home; I don't have time for this."

"Come on, Buffy. Today is a day for lovers. Like it or not, that's what I am to you, right?"

"You're not my lover," said Buffy, turning away with determination. "You're just... the creature I act out my fantasies with!"

"Fantasies? Do you want to know what my fantasies are?"

"Ugh. No." Buffy walked away briskly. "I really don't need your sick fantasies in my head."

"To make love to you in a bed," Spike called after her. "To wake up and find you beside me more than once in a blue moon. To see you smile at me with affection every now and then. To have you in my arms while I'm watching television; hold your hand when we walk in the street. For you to let me just watch you live. Those are my 'sick' fantasies, Buffy."

Buffy stopped at the mouth of the alley. She'd nearly made it to the street, nearly got away from him. But it was always the same story; no matter how much she hated it, no matter how much she denied it, something always drew her back to Spike. Not just his words, but his voice, his body, his adoring eyes...

"Come on, pet, just take the flowers. You've broken my heart but it doesn't mean you have to dance a polka on the pieces."

With a heavy sigh, Buffy turned towards him and reached for the flowers. He smiled and rushed over to give them to her. Buffy admired them for a moment; they were obviously from a florist, beautiful large roses arranged in a small bouquet. But as she looked at them, Buffy couldn't suppress a giggle.

"I don't know the polka anyway," she said.

"Well, maybe I can teach you." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's get you home to Dawn."


End file.
